grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ungrateful Dead
|season = 3 |number = 1 |epnumber = 45 |prodcode = 301 |image = 301-Nick emerging from plane.png |airdate = October 25, 2013 |viewers = 6.15 million |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Mary McDonald-Lewis as Frau Pech (body only) Kamyar Jahan as Miguel Jean-Liu Boucherot as Yanko Michael Agostini as Carter Steve Alderfer as Husband Darcy Miller as Wife Cameron Kolkemo as Older Girl Delaney Hagfeldt as Younger Girl Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = Godfather Death |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the first episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the forty-fifth episode overall. It first aired on October 25, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Teaser 15 minutes before the conclusion of , Sean Renard is following Eric from his hotel. While at the container yard, Juliette, Monroe, and Rosalee run to get into their vehicle. As soon as they get in, they are surrounded by zombies. Monroe puts his foot on the pedal and slowly drives as zombies are all over the car. He turns a corner and most of the group of zombies are left behind, but a few remain on top of the car. While they are trying to escape, Nick is fighting Baron Samedi on top of the containers, where Nick eventually tackles the Baron inside of one. 5 minutes before the conclusion of "Goodnight, Sweet Grimm" Eric arrives at the container yard with Sean close behind. Inside the container, Nick finds the coffin with a passport with his name and picture. He hears a noise, and quickly turns around as Baron Samedi spits in his face. Sean gets out of his car and watches as Eric walks into the container. Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette are still driving around the container yard with zombies on the car, so Monroe tells everyone to buckle up and he floors the pedal. Right before crashing into a container, he slams on the breaks causing the zombies on the car to fly off and hit the container. Eric meets with the Baron and observes Nick in the coffin before he closes the top. In the present time, while still trying to escape the zombies, Monroe accidentally drives the car into a hole near a construction site, which causes the car to get stuck. Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette quickly get out and climb one of the construction vehicles to the top of a pile of containers. Sean finds the door to the container where Eric and the Baron were and slowly goes in. He sees the Baron coordinating two of Eric's workers to carry the coffin with Nick and load it into a van. Once the coffin is loaded, the Baron tells Eric they'll be in the air soon and gets in the van, going the opposite direction to Eric. While watching everyone leave, Sean hears a noise and is attacked by two zombies. He fights them at the same time as Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette are fighting zombies off of the container they're on. At the precinct, Hank returns from getting his cast off. Wu catches him up on the recent events of the night. As Hank sits down, a panicking Juliette calls as she is fighting off the zombie attackers. Juliette tells him they're at the container yard getting attacked by a lot of zombies, and that she doesn't know where Nick is. She drops the phone while fighting, so Hank tells Wu to round up as many unis as he can and go to the container yard because they have "more of those whack jobs to deal with." On the container, Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette watch as zombies continue to keep coming with no end in sight. Act One The three of them are starting to get overrun as more and more zombies climb on top of the container, so Monroe woges and quickly knocks multiple zombies off the container. Multiple cop cars arrive to the scene with Hank and Wu. Hank tells everyone to open up a container to try to contain the zombies, and that there is an antidote. Juliette yells to Hank from the top of the container that they have to find Nick. Hank then calls Captain Renard who is still fighting zombies inside the container. As soon as he knocks the last zombie out he hears his phone ringing on the ground. Hank asks Renard if Nick is with him and Renard tells Hank that his brother has Nick. They both let each other know that they are at the container yard and Renard heads over to where Hank is. At the airport, the van containing Nick backs up to a private plane as Baron Samedi observes. In the container yard Renard arrives as Hank helps Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette down from the construction vehicle they used to get on the containers. Renard tells them he tracked his brother to the container yard and that he took Nick to try to get him out of the country, so all four get into Renard's vehicle to go to the airport. Renard tells the group he saw a coffin with Nick in it being transported. He says that with the right paperwork, Nick can be transported out of the country legally. They conclude that the zombie mess was just a distraction to get Nick, and Rosalee says she doesn't think will behave the same as the other zombies because he is a Grimm. Hank calls the airport police and tells them to ground the plane that Nick is on. Two airport policemen arrive at the plane right after Nick is loaded on board and Baron Samedi is boarding. One of them asks for identification while the other goes on the plane to check things out. Inside the plane he notices the coffin and tries to open it, but it is locked. He hears his partner scream outside as Baron Samedi laughs. He hurries outside as his partner collapses. When he goes to check on him, Baron Samedi woges and spits on the cop. In Austria, Stefania extracts the still beating heart from Frau Pech and puts it into a box. She carefully pours a liquid onto the box and tells her sons to bring her Adalind. Back in Portland, the group arrives to the airport and find the two airport cops lying on the ground. They then observe as the plane lifts off the ground on its way to Europe. Act Two Juliette tells Renard that he has to do something and Renard says there is nothing they can do because the plane will soon be over international waters. Monroe asks where they are taking Nick, and Renard says most likely Austria because Eric can control him there. Juliette slaps Renard, saying he better get Nick back since his family is responsible for this. Renard says he will do whatever he can, but he can't stop the plane. Hank receives a call from Wu as the officers get the last few zombies into a container. Hank tells Rosalee that she needs to make a lot more of the antidote and Juliette chimes in, "what about Nick?!?" Renard says he will check with the FAA and once they know where the plane is heading they can intercept. Monroe asks what they are going to do about the airport cops, and since it's too early to treat them, Rosalee says they have to bring them along. On the plane, Baron Samedi is having a drink and smoking a cigar when he hears a thud coming from the coffin. In Austria, Adalind arrives to meet with Stefania. Stefania gives her a knife and says the next step in regaining her Hexenbiest powers is to cut of Frau Pech's hands and feet, and cut out her eyes. The Baron gets up to examine the coffin. Nick punches multiple dents in the coffin and bursts out. The Baron quickly woges and spits on him again. Thinking he has re-incapacitated Nick, he starts to walk back to his seat, but Nick jumps up and attacks him. Nick slams the Baron up against the cockpit door, and then throws him across the plane. With all the noise, the Co-Pilot comes out to see what is going on. Nick turns around an punches him in the face and starts slamming him into walls. The Baron grabs a bottle and hits it over Nick's head. Nick turns around and grabs the Baron and they end up going into the cockpit. Adalind finishes up her latest tasks. Miguel and Yanko put Frau Pech's hands, feet, and eyes into a bucket. Stefania picks up the box with Frau Pech's heart and says the next step is going into the woods. In the woods, they come across a field of poppies. Stefania takes off a piece of the top of the box and throws it into the air. It flies around for a few seconds before finally landing. They walk over to the spot and Stefania says that is where Adalind must dig. She is given a handle with a hand attached to use for digging. As Nick and the Baron continue to fight, they are running into the Pilot and the plane begins to descend quickly. The Baron starts telling Nick, "obey me for I am your master" which temporarily stops Nick from attacking, but a few seconds later he punches the Baron again and then the plane crashes because the pilot lost control. Act Three At the Spice Shop, Rosalee, Monroe, and Juliette are working on making more of the antidote to bring to the container yard. Monroe says that they should go to Austria to save Nick because whatever is going to be done to him will happen soon and that he doesn't completely trust Captain Renard because he has some Royal blood too. Juliette agrees they should go get him, but Rosalee doesn't think they would have a chance vs. the Royal families as they have money and protection. Monroe fully intends to go, and he gets out his phone to make some calls to people who would be willing to risk their lives for Nick. Rosalee notices some smoke on the table from some ingredients reacting and realizes that they could possibly make the antidote into an inhalant instead. Juliette says it can be done by the Williamson ether synthesis which is an organic reaction, forming an ether from an organohalide and an alcohol. All they need to do is contain the gas in a glass jar, or something that can break easily. At the precinct Renard calls his confidant on his cell phone. He informs him that Eric has taken Nick and that "it's time my dear brother was dealt with." Sean instructs him to "give it to Meisner." Hank knocks and enters the office. He informs Sean that the flight plan is for a direct flight to Vienna and will arrive at noon Portland time tomorrow. Hank tells Sean that Eric is not listed on the flight. Sean explains that the flight cannot be stopped and that he will deal with the problem when the plane lands. The flaming plane wreckage is spread across a forested area. Baron Samedi is lying dead amidst the wreckage, the pilot is hanging out the cockpit window knocked out, and the co-pilot is attempting to crawl out of the cabin. He is grabbed around the knees by a raving Nick, who runs off into the woods. At the container yard, the police put the last zombie into a container. Monroe, Juliette and Rosalee arrive and explain that they have the antidote and that they need to administer it by throwing the jars inside the shipping container. Monroe borrows a baton from an officer and uses it to distracts the zombies so the container doors can be opened to throw the antidote in. Franco asks how are the supposed to know if it worked and Monroe compares it to popcorn; "when it stops making noise, it's done" and Wu says, "or they're dead." At the precinct, Hank answers the phone. After a brief conversation he goes to Renard's office and tells him that the plane Nick was on has gone down near Mount Cedara. Act Four Nick is stumbling through the woods. He sees a pair of headlights and heads for them and comes out of the woods onto a roadway. He sees a sign for a bar and grill, and heads for it. At the container yard, all is quiet in the shipping container. Monroe hears someone inside ask where they are. The police open the doors and are confronted with a bunch of bewildered people. Rosalee tells them that they will all be okay now. Monroe's phone rings and it is Hank, who tells Monroe and the others that Nick's plane has gone down and that they are headed to the crash site. Juliette informs Hank of her intention to be there and to tell her where she needs to go. Hank and Renard arrive to the crash site and the paramedic informs them that the pilot and co-pilot are still alive, and one man is dead. They go over to where the Baron's body is and look around. They find the passport that was being used to get Nick out of the country. They notice the coffin and that the dents were made from the inside. Nick enters the bar and looks around. The bartender infers that Nick is on some kind of drug and that he's on way too much of it. Nick is confronted by one of the customers leaving. The man tells Nick that he is in his way. The man reaches out to push Nick aside, but as soon as he does that Nick hits him down and knocks him out, which leads to many other customers trying to fight Nick, but he easily takes them all down and the bartender calls 911. Act Five Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette arrive to the crash site. Hank and Renard inform them that Nick is not there. Hank receives a call and is told about the 911 call that came from the bar after the fight, so they all head over there. At the bar, the bartender comes out of hiding with a gun. He quietly tries to escape, but Nick sees him and attacks. Nick takes the gun and the bartender runs out. Nick pauses for a second when he sees his reflection in a mirror as he stares at himself and then throws the gun at the mirror breaking it. The group arrives as the bartender is coming out. Rosalee says there is something different about Nick's scent, but she isn't sure what it is. Renard, Hank, and Monroe go inside while Rosalee and Juliette wait outside. They mare their way around the bar telling customers to stay down and that help is on the way. Renard stays at the bar while Hank goes with Monroe who is trying to follow Nick's scent. In Austria, Adalind finally finishes digging. Stefania gives the bucket of Frau Pech's body parts to Adalind so she can put them into the hole. Stefania then giver her the box with Frau Pech's heart to also put in the hole and she tells Adalind that everything must be buried with her hands. Adalind stands up and Stefania says they will soon find out if she has been accepted. A few seconds later a big circle of flowers dies around them and a green pair of ghost-like hands rises from where Adalind buried everything and go inside her, signifying that she has been accepted. Stefania says that Adalind must now gather all of the dead flowers. At the bar, several patrol cars arrive, lights flashing and sirens wailing. Renard orders the uniforms to cordon off the area and to arrange for ambulances. He tells Juliette that Nick has left and that he needs to be found before he kills somebody "because there is no coming back from that." Monroe and Hank are in the woods, and Monroe continues to try to track Nick. Nick wanders around the forest until he hears voices of a family arriving home. He turns his head and stares at them. Press Release NICK’S DESTINY IS UNCERTAIN AS ZOMBIES CONTINUE TO OVERRUN PORTLAND – SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO, REG E. CATHEY AND JAMES FRAIN GUEST STAR -- A panicked Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch), Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell), and Rosalee (Bree Turner) enlist Hank’s (Russell Hornsby) help in fending off a zombie hoard while trying to figure out what happened to Nick (David Giuntoli). Knowing the truth, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) takes measures to help rescue Nick from the clutches of his brother, Eric (guest star James Frain). Elsewhere, along with the help of the mysterious Stefania (guest star Shohreh Aghdashloo), Adalind (Claire Coffee) finds herself facing her most gruesome task yet in her effort to regain her Hexenbiest abilities. Reggie Lee also stars. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Cracher-Mortel *Hexenbiest (body only) Images Promo images 301-First look.jpg 301-promo.jpg 301-promo2.jpg 301-promo3.jpg 301-promo4.jpg 301-promo5.jpg 301-promo6.jpg 301-promo7.jpg 301-promo8.jpg Script cover 301-Script.jpg|Bitsie Tulloch's script that she Tweeted. Videos Select scene Promo Video First look The Woman of Grimm Sneak peek Cast interviews Crew/Behind the scenes Production Notes *The episode ended with a title card reading "This ain't over yet." *Filming for this episode began on July 15, 2013 *This episode reuses footage from . Continuity *The episode takes place directly after ends. Trivia *The title is a reference to the band, The Grateful Dead. *Mount Cedara (around where the plane crashed) and Shirley's Trippy Canoe (where the bar fight occurred) are actually around 65 miles apart even though in the episode they called them a couple miles apart and Nick reached the bar in a short time from the plane wreck location. Category:Season Premieres